Dancing Stars Pretty Cure
'Dancing Stars Pretty Cure '(ダンシングスタープリキュア Danshingu Sutā Purikyua) is a Japanese magical girl anime that is produced by Toei Animation, and is the unofficial sixteenth installment of the Pretty Cure ''franchise. It is directed and written by Kobayashi Yuki. The season's motifs are dancing, fashion, music and magic. Synopsis ''Dancing Stars Pretty Cure episodes Once upon a time, there was a kingdom called the Star Kingdom. Everyone who lived there was happy, and led a long and healthy life. It was ruled over by the Six Witches of Balance: Astra, the Witch of Kindness, Nekane, the Witch of Despair, Bahija, the Witch of Joy, Hanan, the Witch of Compassion, Meri, the Witch of Rebelliousness, and Ulyssa, the Witch of Hate. Everything was in peace and harmony. One day, Nekane grew rebellious, and her sister Meri saw a change in this. Meri had called Astra to find out what happened, Nekane grew furious, and she decided that she wouldn't sit still and listen to her older sisters. She used her powers and destroyed the Star Kingdom, and the five other witches were frightened, so they sent a fairy named Peridot to find warriors to defend their kingdom, and once Peridot was gone, the five witches fled to Earth, in search of the legendary treasures, the Jewels of Dance, Dress Up Cards and the Magical Dance Tiaras. Meanwhile at night on Earth, a 14-year-old girl named Yamamoto Hitomi was standing on her balcony, watching the stars and singing her favourite song. Suddenly, there was a bright flash on the stars, and the flash grew bigger, into a pink light and circled around Hitomi's room. The light landed in Hitomi's hands, and turned into a white perfume bottle with pink swirled lines on it, with blue, yellow and purple pearls around it. The next day, Hitomi was walking home from school, thinking the same question that she had her mind on all day: what was that perfume bottle? Just then, a fox jumped out of the bushes, and began to talk! The fox said that she was a fairy named Peridot, and that she was looking for the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. Just then, a monster appeared, and when Peridot saw that Hitomi had a Dance Perfume, she told her that she was a Chosen One, a legendary Pretty Cure warrior. Hitomi then used the Dance Perfume to transform into Cure Destiny! Now being joined by Koizumi Hotaru/Cure Belief, Kawaguchi Madoka/Cure Sparkle and Kiyomizu Sumiko/Cure Glimmer, the girls must join forces in order to defeat Nekane and restore the peace and harmony of the Star Kingdom! Characters Pretty Cure 'Yamamoto Hitomi '(山本ひとみ Yamamoto Hitomi)/ 'Cure Destiny '(キュアデスティニー Kyua Desutinī) The main protagonist who is happy-go-lucky and loves to make her friends laugh. Everyone says that her best feature is her eyes because they always shine. Hitomi is kind and loyal towards anyone, especially her friends. She isn't the best at her studies, but will do her best at anything. Hitomi also happens to be great at sports and the arts, and is very imaginative, and draws whatever comes into her mind. She transforms into 'Cure Destiny '(キュアデスティニー Kyua Desutinī). Her theme colour is pink and is blessed with the power of light. She is represented by hearts. 'Koizumi Hotaru '(小泉ほたる Koizumi Hotaru)/ 'Cure Shine '(キュアシャイン Kyua Shain) The second protagonist who is the heiress to Koizumi fortune, and is the daughter of an extremely famous businessman. Hotaru is intelligent and kind, and people say that when she is happy, she glows. However, she can be scary when she's angry. She isn't the best at sports, but she is a straight-A student who gets A+ grades on her tests. She is very good at the arts, and likes to have monthly tea parties with her childhood friend, Hitomi. She transforms into 'Cure Shine '(キュアシャイン Kyua Shain). Her theme colour is blue and is blessed with the power of ice. She is represented by diamonds. 'Kawaguchi Madoka '(川口まどか Kawaguchi Madoka)/ 'Cure Sparkle '(キュアスパークル Kyua Supākuru) The third protagonist who is a popular actress. Madoka has starred in many movies and T.V. shows. She became an actress because her parents were poor in those days, and nobody cared about them. Madoka's first T.V. show was when she was a baby, and starred as a troublesome baby. She became very famous since then and studios are wanting her to star in their shows. Madoka is kind and loyal, especially towards Hitomi, her first friend. She transforms into 'Cure Sparkle '(キュアスパークル Kyua Supākuru). Her theme colour is yellow and is blessed with the power of thunder. She is represented by clubs. 'Kiyomizu Sumiko '(清水寺澄子 Kiyomizu Sumiko)/ 'Cure Glimmer '(キュアグリマー Kyua Gurimā) The fourth protagonist who is mysterious and cold. She is the eldest teammate, being 18 years old. Sumiko is distant and isn't used to having people care for her. She often stares at the sky and wonders about why she is a Pretty Cure. She is a big gaming fan and is often alone, and doesn't like to ask people for their help. Sumiko transforms into 'Cure Glimmer '(キュアグリマー Kyua Gurimā). Her theme colour is purple and is blessed with the power of darkness. She is represented by spades. Allies 'Peridot '(ペリドット Peridotto) The fairy partner of the quartet, Peridot is a fox-like fairy and lives with Hitomi. She is caring and acts like a mother towards the Cures, but likes to joke around. She is almost never seen without being near the Cures. She ends her sentences with "~peri". 'The Five Witches of Balance '(バランスのファイブ魔女 Baransu no faibu majo) The five sisters who kept the world in order and balance. They are made up of Astra, the Witch of Kindness, Bahija, the Witch of Joy, Hanan, the Witch of Compassion, Meri, the Witch of Rebelliousness and Ulyssa, the Witch of Hate, and formerly Nekane, the Witch of Despair. They helped the Cures to set things right, the way it should be. Shadow Land 'Nekane '(ネックアネ Nekkuane) The ruthless and merciless leader of the Shadow Land. Nekane is the Witch of Despair, and used to be a part of the Five Witches of Balance, then called the Six Witches of Balance. 'Four Wicked Stones '(四ウィキッドストーンズ Shi U~ikiddo Sutōnzu) is a quartet created by Nekane, are the complete opposites of the Cures and act as Nekane's subordinates. They have the power to turn an object into Kyofu. * 'Malachite '(マラカイト Marakaito): A member of the Four Wicked Stones and the opposite of Cure Destiny. * 'Zultanite '(ズルタナイト Zurutanaito): A member of the Four Wicked Stones and the opposite of Cure Shine. * 'Sugilite '(スギライト Sugiraito): A member of the Four Wicked Stones and the opposite of Cure Sparkle. * 'Howlite '(ハウライト Hauraito): A member of the Four Wicked Stones and the opposite of Cure Glimmer. 'Kyofu '(恐怖 Kyōfu) The season's main monsters. Kyofu are created when one of the Four Wicked Stones members summon a Card of Nekane, shouts "Unleash your evil, O Kyofu!", and throw it at an object, and the Card sprouts black legs and plants itself into the object, and the object turns into a Kyofu. Kyofu means "fear" in Japanese. Supporting Characters Items * 'Dance Perfumes '(ダンス香水 Dansu Pafuymu): Hitomi's, Hotaru's, Madoka's and Sumiko's transformation item. It is white with a certain colour (depending on which Cure owns it) swirled lines and the other Cure's theme coloured pearls. It has a cap on it as well. The cap can open up to reveal the Cure's theme coloured pearl as the top. The girl's transformation phrase is "Pretty Cure, Switch On My Dance!" * 'The Jewels of Dance '(ダンスの宝石 Dansu no hōseki): Magical jewels that had appeared when a new dance was created. The most powerful is the "Future Dance", but no one knows what the Future Dance is, but it is rumoured to hold the power of all dance, which is why Nekane wishes to destroy it. * 'The Dress Up Cards '(ドレスアップカード Doresu Appu Kādo): The season's main collectible items, which appear whenever a Kyofu is defeated. * 'Magical Dance Tiaras '(マジカルダンスティアラ Majikaru Dansu Tiara): Magical tiaras that appear on the Cures' heads whenever they are in their Magical Dance Form. Locations * 'Star Kingdom '(スターキングダム Sutā Kingudamu): The season's kingdom. It was the home of dance and the Five Witches of Balance. Nekane had soon destroyed the kingdom and turned everyone into slaves. * 'Tokyo '(東京 Tōkyō): The home of the Cures and the capital of Japan. * 'Tokyo High School '(東京高等学校 Tōkyō kōtō gakkō): The school which the Cures attend. Trivia * Dancing Stars Pretty Cure ''is the first season where the city that is under attack is Tokyo. * This is second season where a theme is dancing, preceded by Fresh Pretty Cure. Media Music Opening Theme * 'All Together, Dancing Stars Pretty Cure '- The main opening theme for Dancing Stars Pretty Cure, which is sung by Ai Takahashi. Ending Theme * 'Keep On Dancing '- The first ending theme for Dancing Stars Pretty Cure, which is sung by Mirai Shida. Movies * 'Pretty Cure All Stars Alpha 3: Mirai No Kekkonshiki '(プリキュアオールスターズアルファ3 ：未来の結婚式 ''Pretty Cure All Stars Alpha 3: The Wedding of the Future) is the eleventh film in the Pretty Cure All Stars ''crossover movie series and the third and final of the "Alpha" films. The ''Dancing Stars ''characters make their first movie debut. * 'Dancing Stars Pretty Cure: Dansu Okoku No Himitsu '(ダンシングスタープリキュア：ダンス王国の秘密 ''Dancing Stars Pretty Cure: The Secret of the Dance Kingdom) is Dancing Stars Pretty Cure's official movie and is the 14th official movie. The ''Dancing Stars ''characters make the second movie debut. Merchandise Please refer to the Dancing Stars Pretty Cure Merchandise page for more info.Category:Dancing Stars Pretty Cure Category:Series Category:YukiSeries